The Flashback
by babybluestar
Summary: The girls' heart are broken, the boys' heart weren't. The girls' views on love were shattered, while the boys' were barely starting. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, what's up? Star here with the OC form please fill in for those who wanted their OC in this story**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Normal outfit(a casual one):

2. Normal outfit(needed to be at least a dark colour)+ make up(needed to be a dark colour as well):

Favorite flower:

Crush:

* * *

**I think that's it since it's not gonna be a long story. The first six OCs are going to be inside and they should have a crush.**

**I'm saving a space for Flame since she save one for me. Please don't be mad at me.**

**Kiara(FlameSolaria99)xKyoya**

**Crystal(Mine)xDunamis**

**I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here with the 1st chapter! Ok here are the pairings and the OCs that will be in this story.**

**Neptune(CygnusCrown Night)x Bao**

**Diamante(Andromeda105)x Tsubasa**

**Emma(AnimeEmma)xHyoma**

**Aurora(SeraphimStarlight13)xToby**

**Kuri(oxCuteKataraox)x Ryuga**

**Sierra(Angelfromheaven2012)xGinga**

**Lucy(CutieAngel999)xMasamune**

**Nadia(Swift)x Chris**

**Kiara(FlameSolaria99)xKyoya**

**Crystal(Mine)x Dunamis**

**This is not a romance story. It's just for the pairing. Sorry :(**

**And I don't own MFB**

* * *

"Bye Mom! I'm going to play outside with Chris" a nine year old ocean-colored wavy haired girl said to her mom and ran outside to find her blonde haired friend. She was wearing a light blue top with black trim with a slopping left sleeve and a magenta top over it with purple leggings. Her shoes are lavender open-toe boots with blue and black straps on the top with black heels. She also wears a gold necklace, and blue arm warmers with a black buckled bracelet on the left and gold and pink bracelets on the right. Her hair is loose with a blue band in her hair with icy blue highlights. She went to the park and found her blonde haired friend waiting for her at the usual spot

"There you are," the blonde hair boy said finally noticing the present of his friend, "I get you these" Chris hands her a Delphinium Pacific Giant fower. The boy has large, spiky, blonde hair with a huge spike on the top of his head. He wears a red jacket with yellow, white, and blue highlights on it. He wears a blue undershirt which is longer on his right side, khaki pants, a black belt, red fingerless gloves and a silver dog tag on a neckchain.

"Thank you Chris. This is my favorite," the nine year old girl said and asked, "What are you doing Chris?"

"Nothing," the blonde haired boy named Chris, replied "But how about I ask my friends to come over and play with us?" he suggested

"Of course, do you want me to come too?" the nine year old girl offered

"No, no need" Chris answered almost immediately

"Oh...then I'm just going to wait you here?" the girl ask

"Yeah, don't worry I will come back" Chris assured her and left

_**1 hour later**_

_Where is he? I thought he will come back as soon as he ask his friends to come over. Oh well, I just need to see what happens to him_

The nine year old girl walked to one of Chris' friend's house. She knock the door

"Oh, hello Nadia" an old woman greeted

"Hi, is there any Harry inside?"

"No, he said he was playing at the park with his friend, Chris and some other kids" the old woman said

"Okay, thank you" Nadia said and walked to the direction of the park

_Why would he do this to me? I thought we were friends. Stop thingking negatively, maybe he just got there and started playing first without me_

Once the girl got there there she saw Chris playing with his friends. They all look so happy playing without me

"Hey Chris, where is your friend, Nadia?" one of his friends asked

"Um...she's sick and can't play with us today" Chris said

Nadia tried to blink back her tears, _Why is he doing that? I thought we were friends, I guess were not_

Nadia cried silently and left

* * *

"GET OUT!" a woman's voice shout and a glass breaking was heard. A girl with blonde hair was running outside of the house crying. The girl was wearing a dark blue shirt. She also wears a pair of black jeans and a pair of dark blue flats. She kept on running and running until she reach a big tree and buried her face between her knees. Not long after that, a boy's voice was heard and the girl look up

The boy has light purplish-gray hair, tanned skin and light blue eyes. He was wearing a plain white robe with a collar in an upper position and black pants that you can see. He also wears a black shirt underneath the robe. "Are you okay?" he asked the girl

"Yeah, thank you" the girl said and stood up

"My name is Dunamis. Yours?" he introduced and asked

"Crystal. Crystal Morana" the girl said

"Well then Crystal, would you like me too introduce you to my friends?" he asked

"I would love too" Crystal said and walk together with him

_**A few days later...**_

"Hi Dunamis, where are you planning to go?" Crystal ask

"No where," Dunamis replied, "I-I bought you these" he said and gave Crystal a forget-me-not flower

"Aww...thank you this is my favorite" Crystal said and accept the flowers

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go. I'll be right back" Dunamis said and left

_**A few hours later...**_

_What is he up to? Where is he?_

"No, I wasn't friends with her. See, she's not even with me" a familiar voice said. Crystal hide behind a bush and began to spy

"Good. Cause I didn't want you to be friends with her" a girl's voice said

"Understood"

Crystal started to run away while crying silently

* * *

A girl with black shoulder-length hair was eating silently. The girl was wearing a red tanktop over it a black leather jacket, black shorts, and black combat boots. she was also wearing a red bey belt and a black fingerless gloves. Suddenly, the front door banged open revealing her drunk father. Her father walk to the kitchen drunkily and took out a knife.

"Father...what are you doing?" the girl stop eating and back away

"Kill you" he whispered and throw the knife at her she doge it. But still it leave a permanent scar on her left shoulder. the girl clutched her left shoulder trying to hold back her tears. She went outside and ran as fast as her legs could go and sit at a bench

"Hey, you okay?" a boy's voice asked. Kiara looked up and saw a boy with dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue lion-like eyes which match his bey type and a long scar shaped like a cross going across them. He also seems to have teeth like a lion.

Kiara immediately stand up and look at a boy about her age in front of her

"I'm fine," the girl said coldly, "I don't need your sympat-ouch!" the girl falls clutching her left shoulder tighter

"Your hurt," the boy said and help the girl up, "What's your name?" the boy asked

"K-Kiara" the girl name Kiara, said

"I'm going to take you to my place so you could heal" the mysterious boy said s Kiara just nodded her head

_**Later...**_

"There" he said as he put the bandage at Kiara's left shoulder

"Thank you, but I still don't know your name" Kiara said

"Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Kyoya" the boy introduce

"Thank you but I should get going" Kiara said

"Be careful" Kyoya whispered to himself as Kiara left

_**1 week later...**_

"I bought you these" Kyoya said and gave Kiara a black rose.

"Thanks. Black Rose is my favorite" Kiara said and hold the rose

"Glad you like it," Kyoya replied, " I got to rush of somewhere. I'll be right back" Kyoya said and rush off

_I wonder where he'd go. _

Kiara ran off to the direction where Kyoya just rush off. It led into a lake where she sees a Kyoya and...another girl!

Kiara hide behind a tree and began spying both of them

"Hey, I saw you together with a black hair girl, are you guys...-" the girl narrowed her eyes at Kyoya before she was cut off by Kyoya

"NO! We aren't, we haven't even met" Kyoya said although he was going to yell

_What the?_

"But your still her friend right?" the girl asked

"No, we're not" Kyoya assured the unnamed girl

"Okay, bye Kyoya!" the girl waved and ran off

_That...boy, he lied to me. We're not even friends. _Kiara turned and walk away

* * *

**That's chapter 1 everybody. I hope you like it. If I confuse you guys, here is the point. There is 3 girls which is Nadia, Crystal and Kiara all in different places but every one of them is heartbroken because of Chris, Dunamis and Kyoya. I don't think you get it but something like that**

**And all of them was either in the age of nine or eight. The next chapter will be Lucy, Sierra and Kuri. Thank you for reading**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again (I hope you're not reading this sis[Swift]) . Sorry if you guys didn't understand the last chapter.**

**And please do remember that all of the OCs are still either eight or nine**

**Anyway, enjoy this story and I don't own MFB**

* * *

"What do you want?!" A girl around the age of nine years old spat while she sat at a bench in the park. She has shoulder-length hot-pink hair with bangs, almost covering her face and eyes. Her hair is also in a ponytail with a black punk hair-tie and she has dim emerald green eyes. On her back, was scars from where her parents abuse her everyday when she was little. She wears a shoulder-less black dress that is 4-5 inches above her knees. She also wears a hot-pink t-shirt underneath her dress. The t-shirt has sleeves barely touching her elbows. She also wears thigh-high stockings that are striped with 2 colors black and grey and a pair of pinkish-red low-heeled shoes with that.

"Hey, what did they do to you this time?" A boy the same age as the girl walk towards the girl with a box of tissues in his hands. The boy has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows; brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks.

"I-I was killed,Masamune" the girl answered and snickered, "Got you"

"Lucy!," the boy, Masamune whine, "You know that I hate you tricking me like that. I'm noting that as the 120th time you do that to me"

"Chill dude, its just another trick" the girl, Lucy said

"Yeah, the 120th one" Masamune said and turned away

"Come on, does it really matter to you?" Lucy asked

"Yeah it does," Masamune said dully and walked away, "Oh yeah, and this is for you" Masamune gave her a bloody red rose and turned, walking away

"Thank you Masamune, but wait!," she said and Masamune turned his head to look at Lucy, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere peaceful" Masamune said and throw the box of tissues which hit an old man

"Hey!" the old man yelled

"Whatever" Masamune said rolling his eyes

"Wait!" Lucy yelled after Masamune but this time Masamune kept on walking

_Look what I have done now!_ Lucy thought hard and ran after Masamune

_**Somewhere...**_

"I can't stand her making fun of me" Masamune sighed

"Then stay away from her, easy" another voice said

Masamune sigh, "Maybe I should"

_What have I done?_ Lucy said inside her head and sobbed

* * *

"This will be the last time you make fun of me!" a girl with milky white skin, blue eyes and yellow streaks at the bottom of her damp dark brown hair. She also has bangs. She wears a a blue t-shirt that has a big red rose in it. Over it, she wears a black jacket that has sleeves up to her elbows. She wears a black miniskirt and black high-heeled boots. She also wears a white band in her hand.

"Whoa, hold on, I didn't do it on purpose Sierra" A red head boy backs away from the girl name Sierra. The boy was wearing a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, which has a pouch for his beyblade, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes.

"I know this is one of your tricks Ginga," the girl, Sierra said lifting one fist,"Now my hair is damp" and punch the boy named Ginga at his right shoulder

"OW!OW!OW!" Ginga said holding his shoulder

"Then stop making fun of me" Sierra said coldly and turned away

"Evil!" Ginga said pointing at Sierra

"Don't make me punch you again!" Sierra threatened lifting one fist

"No, I take that back!" Ginga said quickly

"You better" Sierra said and walk away

_**That night...**_

"I don't like her," said a familiar voice, "She punched me"

"If you think that way Ginga, then don't get near her" a man voice said sternly

"What if I don't want to?" Ginga questioned

"Then don't come crying to me because of that girl punching you again" the man said and stood up

"Hmm..."

_**The next**_** morning...**

"Hey Sierra" the red head greeted his friend

"Aren't you mad at me? You know, after what happened yesterday?" Sierra said and turned to see her friend, Ginga

"No, of course not. But this is for you" Ginga said and gave Sierra a blue rose.

Sierra was speechless. "Thank you Ginga!" Sierra said and hugged Ginga

"Ok, now I need to go" Ginga said and began to walk away

"Wait, where are you going?" Sierra asked

"I can't be with you" Ginga said not daring to look at Sierra

"Why?" Sierra asked with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Because my father said I couldn't" Ginga said and burst into tears

"Oh, then stay away from me" Sierra said and began walking away slowly

"Wait Sierra!" Ginga shouted and Sierra turned her head

"If I'm troubling you, then stay away" Sierra said and ran away tears threatening to spill

* * *

A girl with black eyes and long straight black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades was sitting at the swing. Her fringe covers her left eye.

"Hey Kuri, what are you doing here?" A boy with tanish-peach skin with a golden dragon headwear. He has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. He wears a golden bey holder.

"Nothing, why do you care?" the girl named Kuri, asked and looked at him

"No reason, and this is for you K-Kuri," the boy stuttered giving Kuri a Vanda Miss Joaquim flower, " I need to take my bey. You coming?"

"Thanks and yeah, got nothing else to do,"the girl name Kuri said and stood up, "Race you there!" Kuri said and began running

"You're on!" The boy said and ran. Soon, the boy was running the same pace as Kuri

"OW! My ankle!" Kuri said and fell

"OMG! Are you alright?" The boy asked

"I'm fine" Kuri said and started to stood up but failed and fell

"Need some help?" the boy offered his hand

"No, I can do this by myself" Kuri said and stood up once again but again she failed

"Now?" The boy asked with a smirk

Kuri sighed, "Help?"

"That's more like it" the boy said and helped Kuri up

"Whatever Ryuga, I-I don't think I can't make...it to your house" Kuri said wincing in pain

"And I don't care" the boy, Ryuga said. Just then, a white cute little rabbit comes out of the bushes making Kuri squealed and to hugs it. The rabbit began making faces

"Sorry little guy, I hope for the best" Ryuga said

"There you go" Kuri said releasing the rabbit. The rabbit immediately took off like an alien was chasing it

"I think it's afraid of you" Ryuga snickered

"At least I'm friendly" Kuri yelled

"Did you look at his face," Ryuga almost yelled than snickered, "It's priceless"

"That's it! Just get out of my side" Kuri said in a dangerous tone

"Your not my mother" Ryuga said

"Your so insolent" Kuri muttered

"You're more insolent" Ryuga yelled. Kuri looked hurt and began to cried

"I...I-I'm sorry Kuri" Ryuga apologized

"Just leave me alone" Kuri said in a soft voice

"But-"

"Just leave me alone" Kuri said her voice more higher and dangerous

"Fine! Whatever" Ryuga yelled and began to walk to the direction of his house, "Good bye Kuri" he whispered not bothering to looking back but you could tell from his voice he's hurt

_Did I did something wrong? or did I hurt his feelings?_

* * *

**Sorry if you think this chapter is crappy**

**Please forgive me and don't kill me**

**The next chapter will be Aurora, Emma and Diamante. Since I can't wait, I will add Neptune at the next chapter too**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**Thank you for those who review this story**

**Enjoy!**

**And I do not own MFB**

* * *

A thin girl was sitting at the bench inside the woods admiring the nature. Her shoulder length jet black hair which is always tied in a high ponytail, flows with the wind. She has sharp cobalt black eyes and her skin is really pale. She is gorgeous and her face is always emotionless. There is a tattoo on her neck which is of a black flying bird with the words 'Believe in yourself' curved underneath. She was wearing a black leather jacket with black tank tops underneath and black ripped up jeans. She wears black lace up boots and a silver charm bracelet in her left hand for always. She also wears a black chained belt and black goggles.

"I always thought the woods is your hiding place" a boy's voice said calmly. The boy has long silver-grey hair which is tied into a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. He has golden brown eyes. The boy wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a lavender trim around the shoulders that shows a little part of his stomach. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots and a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists.

"What did you just say?" the girl growled

"Nothing. Why do you care?" the boy said raising his eyebrows obviously not afraid of her

"I..., always the smart one" the girl smirked

"Hey, what are you doing in the woods?" the boy asked curiously

"What do you think I'm doing?" the girl snapped

"Hiding?" the boy suggested

"Give me one reason why I should be hiding" the girl said

"Because you feared my brainy mind" the boy joked

"What the?! Take that back" the girl said with a threatening voice and snickered

"Yeah, yeah" he said completely ignoring the topic and sat beside the girl

"I got you something" the boy said and gave her a bouquet of pale blue orchids

"Thank you so much, Tsubasa" the girl said and hugged him

"Anytime Diamante" the boy name Tsubasa, said, "I need to go somewhere with my friends, so maybe, I'll catch you later" Tsubasa began to walked out of the forest when the girl name, Diamante, pulled him back

"Where are you going?" Diamante asked with suspicious eyes,"without me?"

"To the bey park nothing more" Tsubasa said calmly but clearly he was sweating as much as a bucket

"Oh really?" Diamante asked more narrowing her eyes

Tsubasa nodded vigorously, "I...promise?" he said

"You better not break it" Diamante said

"See you" Tsubasa waved and in a blink of an eye he's gone

_Gone? Something's definitely fishy here and I better find out_

**_At the beypark..._**

Tsubasa arrived at the beypark and waved at his friends. "Hey what took you so long?" one of his friends asked

"Got in trouble with Dia- I mean my friend" Tsubasa said

"Why don't ask your friend to play with us?" one of Tsubasa's friend asked

"Well, I have you guys why do I need my friend?" Tsubasa said with a grin

"Fine whatever, let's play!" one of them yelled excitedly. Not one of them even notice that a pair of eyes was spying them

_He didn't like me as a friend. He just didn't want to be alone. _

Diamante stood up with the bouquet of flowers Tsubasa gave her, pick one of the orchids and drop the rest of the flowers to the ground

* * *

"Hey Aurora, you look good today"a boy with shoulder length grey hair complimented a girl name Aurora. He also has piercing blue eyes that always have a kind emotion but fearsome passion. He wears a light brown jacket with its sleeves rolled up over a black hoodie that pokes out at the arms and hood. He also wears sports brown pants that hang over his shoes.

The girl named Aurora has knee length violet hair, emerald eyes that sometimes reveal her real feelings and pale skin. She has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that is usually unintentionally hidden by her hair. She was wearing a white halter neck frock that has silver rings attached to form a chain and reaches her thighs with white heels. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail with a few scattered white flowers here and there and a pink diamond heart necklace.

"Thank you Toby. I appreciate that" Aurora said looking at the boy name Toby

"What are you doing here? It's late" Toby reminded Aurora

"I'm just star gazing. I mean you can't star gaze at the morning" Aurora said

"True but still, come on, it's getting late your parents will be looking for you" Toby said and walk with Aurora to the direction of her house

"Why do you even bother to remind me?" Aurora asked

"Does it matter?" Toby asked

"Yeah, I want to know why" Aurora said

"Because your cute, pretty, sweet and gentle" Toby said making Aurora blushed, "Come on" Toby said

"We're here" Aurora said and turned to look at Toby, "Thanks for taking me home"

"No problem" Toby said, "Oh I almost forgot this flowers are for you" Toby said and gave Aurora a bouquet of white and pink roses

"Thank you, well...see you tomorrow" Aurora waved and come inside her house with the bouquet of flowers in her hand

_**The next day...**_

"Hey Toby, what are you going to do today?" Aurora asked

Toby looked around, "Nothing. How about I met you at the park later?" Toby said obviously in a hurry

"But this is the park" Aurora said

"Oh yeah later I'll come over to your house" Toby said

"Oh...okay" Aurora said and walked out of the park

_Is he hiding something? or is he trying to avoid me? Only one way to find out_

Aurora sneaked in behind the bushes and saw Toby flirting with another girl. Aurora hide inside the bush and began to sob, _He's a jerk! Saying all of that cute stuff then just walking away like it was nothing_

* * *

A girl with short brown hair and blueish grey eyes was walking down the streets of Japan. The girl was wearing a beatles t-Shirt, baggy jeans and blue converse. She was humminng when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry" the girl apologized and helped the boy up

"It's fine" the boy said dusting of the dirt. The girl looked at the boy. The boy has light lavender hair, bright blue eyes and a fair skin tone. He was wearing a pink V neck with an orange collar under a green open over shirt and he also wears a pair of hiking boots

"What's your name?" the girl asked the boy

"Hyoma, you?" the boy asked the girl now

"Emma. Emma Hagane" the girl answered happily

"Well then Emma, would you like to play with me?" the boy now named Hyoma asked

"Just the two of us? Don't you have any friends?" the girl name Emma, asked

"One, but he's not really in a good mood now ever since his friend left" Hyoma said

"Why don't we visit him? Maybe he'll play with us" Emma suggested

"Good idea" Hyoma replied and lead the way

_**Some minutes later...**_

"Hey Ginga, I brought a friend here" Hyoma called

"Friend" Ginga cried

"Ginga, she's here to cheer you up and play with us" Hyoma said patiently

"Really?" Ginga said and loooked up to see a girl with short brown hair and blueish grey eyes walking up to him, "Hi, my name is Emma and you must be Ginga" Emma said really friendly

The boy name Ginga, nodded then smiled

"I think it's working" Hyoma whispered to Emma and Emma nodded

"Come on, let's play together" Emma insisted. Ginga's face brightened

"Sure, let's go" Ginga shouted and ran to the playground followed by Hyoma and Emma

_**The next day...**_

Ginga was playing tag with Hyoma when Emma comes over and said Hi

"Can I join in?" She asked

"Uh... I don't know," Hyoma said, "After all, why should we play with you?"

"I thought...are you trying to trick me or avoid me?" Emma questioned a hint of sadness in her voice

"I mean, I already have a friend, why should I play with you?" Hyoma asked

"You're so mean" Emma said and ran out crying

**(Sorry, I don't have any ideas for today so, it's a little crappy and short)**

* * *

"Hey Bao, Sophie" a girl with fair skin and light blue hair with dark blue highlights. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it. She also wears a dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes. She was walking with a tall,skinny and young boy with red hair that drapes below his shoulders and piercing golden brown eyes and a tall, busty teenage girl with green eyes and pale blue wavy long hair that match her outfit. She wears a blue blouse underneath her matching dress jacket designed with hearts which matches with her gloves and pants that tuck into her boots. On her left wrist she wears a golden heart pendent.

"Hey Neptune, this is for you" the boy named Bao, gave the girl an ice flower

"Thanks Bao" Neptune said her eyes turning pink.

"Awww...," Bao and Neptune both gave her the killing look, " Sorry. What do you want to do now, Neptune?" the teenage girl named Sophie asked her little sister

"I don't know, how about you Bao?" the girl Neptune, asked her friend

"Me neither, but I would love to go to the amusement park" Bao said excitedly

"To the amusement park!" Neptune declared

_**Some minutes later...**_

"Let's play the roller coaster" Neptune said

"No!" Bao said immediately, "I hate the roller coaster, another ride would surely make me vomit" Bao said

"Okay, then how about that haunted house?" Neptune asked

"No!" Bao said much quicker than before, "Remember that time, when I screamed because of that ghost causing an old man's ears to bleed" Bao said

"No, I don't remember it," Neptune said rolling her eyes and pulled Bao's hand, "Come on, just this one time, for me" Neptune pleaded her eyes turning to blue. Bao looked at it and sighed

"Fine, one time" Bao gave in and let Neptune pulled his hands

"Have a good time guys," Sophie winked at Neptune, "I'll stay here" Sophie said and stand at the entrance of the haunted house

"What's the worst that could happen?" Bao whispered to himself as they entered the haunted house

_**Some seconds later...**_

Sophie looked at the clock and whispered to herself, "5...4...3...2...1"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girlish voice screamed followed by an old man's voice

"Someone get me to the hospital right this instant" the old man said weakly

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girlish voice screamed getting clearer and clearer until it revealed a young boy with red hair running out of the haunted house and was hold back by Sophie

"Hold it kid" Sophie said, "Neptune!" Sophie yelled

"I'm here. Where's Bao?" she asked

Bao had an angry look plastered on his face, "I told you we shouldn't go there. Now I bleed another old man's ears." Bao said harshly

"I'm out of here" Sophie said and walk away

"I didn't mean to-" Neptune said her voice was lower than usual and her eyes turned blue again

"It doesn't matter," Bao rambled on his voice was still as cold as a freezer, "I-"

"What?" Neptune said her voice higher and colder than Bao's voice. Her eyes changed into red, "You're the one who wants to go to the amusement park" Neptune yelled at Bao. Bao was speechless. Neptune's eyes now changed into silver

"I'm so sorry Bao, I didn't mean to-" Neptune started but was cut off

"Just leave me" Bao mumbled

"What? I can't just-" Neptune said softly and was cut by the sound of Bao's voice

"I said just leave me" Bao yelled at her almost immediately Neptune's eyes turned to blue. Neptune's eyes showed everything. She bursted into tears and ran out of the amusement park

* * *

**AT LAST! I'm finished with the heartbroking...ummm...whatever. **

**And another crappy chapter. Sorry:(**

**The next chapter was about the... can't tell, sorry.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reviewing the story**

**Please enjoy this chapter :)**

**And all that happened from the last chapters was exactly just one day****  
**

* * *

A girl with ocean-colored wavy haired girl walked sadly as she settled herself in a bench at the park. She looked up and a tear fell. She sighed when a girl with blonde hair sat beside her

"You can't imagine what happened to me today" the blonde haired girl said dully at the ocean colored girl

"I just had the worst day too" the ocean colored haired girl said crossing her arms. Just then, a girl with black shoulder-length hair walked straight to them.

"Make some space" the black haired girl said obviously upset

"You must be as upset as I am" the blonde haired girl said

"Don't forget about me" the ocean colored haired girl said, "I'm having the same bad day"

"Do I know any of you?" the black haired girl asked

"Umm...no?" the blonde haired girl said

"Then why are we even talking to each other? I mean we barely know each other!" the ocean colored haired girl said

"Hey, I got a major headache" the blonde haired girl said

"I got hurt by my father" the black haired girl said and showed them her permanent scar

"I'm dissed by my only friend" the ocean colored haired girl said

"What? Me too!" both blonde and black haired girl yelled. They both looked at each other with a questioning look

"I guess we all have the same bad day" the blonde haired girl said

"Yep, I'm also dissed by the biggest jerk in the whole world" the black haired girl said

"Uh! Me too!" the ocean colored haired girl said

"Hey, hey, hey!" the blonde said trying to get their attention, "Fighting won't do anything good. How about we called this a tie?"

The ocean colored haired girl looked at the black haired girl and sighed, "Fine"

"Hey, my name is Crystal"the blonde haired girl said

"My name is Nadia" the ocean colored haired girl said

"Kiara" the black haired girl muttered

"Hey, come on cheer up, I and Nadia can put what happen today aside. Maybe you should too." Crystal said trying to cheer up Kiara

"I know let's hang out!" Nadia said

"Fine, come on, we don't have all day to hang" Kiara said and smile lightly

* * *

A shoulder-length hot-pink haired girl walked inside a garden and sat down at a chair in front of the fountain. She smiled even though her face showed no happiness at all. "I wish I can turn this day around" the pink haired girl said quietly

"Ugh, tell me about it" a dark brown haired girl said and sat beside the pink haired girl

"Hi, my name is Lucy, you?" the pink haired girl introduced herself

"Sierra, why are we talking again?" the dark brown haired girl said

"Actually, I'm having a bad day and I think you also had one" Lucy said

"Yeah, just got a problem with my friend" Sierra said tearing up a bit

"I'm sorry, but yeah I also got friend problem" Lucy said remembering what had happened earlier

"You too?" a voice said behind a tree

"Who's that?" Sierra said standing quickly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stalk or anything," a girl with long straight black hair comes out of her hiding place, "My name is Kuri" the girl said

"That's alright Kuri, what are you doing here anyway?" Lucy asked

"Just like you guys, I have friend problems" Kuri said wiping her tears

"Come on, let's just get out of here and forget about our problems and hang out together" Sierra said smiling

"Sounds good" Kuri said and walked outside of the garden with her new found friends

* * *

"How dare he?" A jet black haired girl said wiping her tears. She was at the forest when she heard footsteps coming her way. "Whoever you are, stay back before I kill you" the jet black haired girl said taking a step forward

"No, please don't" a soft voice said revealing a knee length violet haired girl . She took some steps forward and the jet black haired girl stared at her like she just gone mad.

"What are you doing? I never thought someone will come inside this forest except for me and my...friend" the jet black haired girl said and frowned

"I'm sorry, I just thought this place was the only place where I could finally calmed down from boy problems" the violet haired girl said

"It's fine, you could stay here. I'm also having boy problems" the jet black haired girl said

"Hi my name is-" the violet haired girl was cut off by a very disturbing noise

"Let's check it out!" the jet black haired girl exclaimed and took off to the direction of the noise

"Wait up" the violet haired girl said and took off as well

Then, they saw a girl with short brown hair sitting below a tree and looking extremely hurt and sad

"What's wrong with you?" the jet black haired girl asked

"Huh?" the brunette looked around and her eyes landed on the jet black haired girl, "Sorry, I must have disturbed you"

"No, actually us" the jet black haired girl said and pointed to the violet haired girl

"Sorry" the brunette apologized

"It's no biggie, what are you doing here? having boy problems?" the violet haired girl asked

"Actually, yes. I did have boy problems" the brunette said

"What us too!" the jet black haired girl said

"It can't be a coincidence" the brunette said

"Yeah, it shouldn't be" another voice said. A girl with light blue hair with dark blue highlights comes out of the bush

"How much did you heard?" the violet haired girl asked

"Not much, but yeah, I did have the same problems as you guys" the light blue haired girl said

"Ok, it shouldn't be a coincidence now" the brunette said

"Hi, my name is Neptune" the light blue haired girl said and held out her hands

"Aurora" the violet haired girl said and shook her hand

"Emma" the brunette said

"Diamante" the jet black haired girl said

"Hey, let's hang out" Aurora suggested

"Yeah. It'll be cool. I 'm not in the mood of talking about boys" Diamante said

"I agree, let's drink a smoothie" Emma said

"Let's just get out of here" Neptune said and they left the forest to get a smoothie

* * *

**That's when the girls met! Thanks for reading!**

**See you next chapter!**

**R&R**


	6. Note

**Sorry, if you think this is an update, but I'm asking Nadia, Kiara, Lucy, Sierra, Kuri, Diamante, Aurora, Emma and Neptune's owner to tell me if they're OC wanted their appearance to change. I just thought it at the last minute before I post chapter 6. Thank you! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back with this chapter! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

**And I do not own MFB**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I don't like skirts, so you better not buy me any" a sixteen year old girl with black haired girl said to her two friends

"Come on Kiara, it'll totally look amazing on you" a fifteen year old brown haired girl said

"I'm not buying it and you can't make me" the girl known as Kiara, said leaving the store

"You can't force her to buy it, Crystal" a seventeen year old girl with ocean colored haired girl

"I know, I just thought it will be fun" the girl known as Crystal, said

"Come on, let's go to the food court, I'm starving" Kiara said and head off to the direction of the food court

"What do you want for lunch?" the ocean colored haired girl asked

"I'm not really hungry Nadia, you can go ahead pick your food with Kiara first" Crystal said and left to find a table. The food court was pretty much full and Crystal managed to find a table. The table had six chairs and Crystal sat on one of them and waited for her friends. A group that consisted of three girls walked over and one of them asked friendly, "Mind if we sit here?"

"Sure" Crystal replied and looked at the three. The first one had shoulder-length hot-pink hair with bangs, almost covering her face and eyes. Her hair is also in a ponytail with a black punk hair-tie. She has dim emerald green eyes. And she also wears dark makeup on her eyes and black painted fingernails.

The second one has milky white skin. She has blue eyes and yellow streaks at the bottom of her dark brown hair. She also has bangs. She is very beautiful and does not put too much make-up just some mascara and lip-gloss.

The thirth one has black eyes and long straight black hair that was styled in a 'v' shape that reaches to her shoulder blades. Her straight full fringe that reaches to her eyebrows. The back of her hair is slightly curly and the lower part of her hair is highlighted red (not fully highlighted just on certain parts of her hair). H She is about 5'3" in height. She has slightly tanned skin. Her face has sharp features (her chin and cheekbones). The look on her face looks serious/ emotionless.

They sat across from her and began to chat. Crystal waited until both of her friends comes and sit next to her. "Who are these guys?" the ocean colored haired girl asked

"We're sorry, my name is Lucy" the hot-pink haired girl said

"And my name is Sierra" the dark brown haired girl said

"Kuri" the black haired girl said simply

"Hi?" Kiara awkwardly said

"No need to feel awkward, it always is" the dark brown haired girl, Sierra said

"Have you guys seen the new skirt from that store? It's amazing" the black haired girl, Kuri asked Nadia, Kiara and Cystal

"Told you" Crystal said

"But still, I hate skirts as much as you hate it" Kiara said

"I hate it too, but if it's so beautiful, I'll buy one" Lucy said

"Ok, can we stop talking about skirts and grab a smoothie?" Nadia suggested

"Cool" Crystal said and got up

Later, when six of them were walking, another group of four girls was laughing when they bumped each other. The first one has shoulder length jet black hair which is always tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes are sharp cobalt black and her skin is really pale. She is gorgeous and her face is always emotionless. She looks really thin. There is a tattoo on her neck which is of a black flying bird with the words 'Believe in yourself' curved underneath.

The second one has knee length violet hair. Her emerald eyes can sometimes reveal her real feelings, like if she's sad or depressed, they turn into a darker green or if she's happy or joyful, they'll turn a shade lighter and sparkle. All you have to do is look into her eyes and you can see her real emotions. Her skin is pale and will be cold if she's healthy, but if she's sick, her skin will feel warm, which is one way to tell if she is . It is really, really hard for her to get tanned, which isn't a real problem to her since she doesn't like tanning anyways. She has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that is usually unintentionally hidden by her hair. She has an hourglass figure.

The third one was short, with blueish grey eyes and short brown hair and the fourth one was a skinny girl with fair skin and light blue hair with dark blue highlights

"I'm so sorry" Lucy apologized and helped a violet haired girl up

"Me too," the girl said and got up, "My name is Aurora, yours?"

"Lucy. Nice too meet you Aurora" Lucy said

"Hey, I remember you!" Kiara said pointing at a girl with short brown hair, "your the one at the smoothie bar 7 years ago"

"I'm not surprised that you still remember me" the short brown haired girl said

"Of course I still remember you" Kiara said

"Hey, fighting leads to no good, let's just have a smoothie together" the jet black haired girl said

* * *

**I'm going to stop it here, I'm deeply sorry.**

**See you next chapter!**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back with chapter 7**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, **

**and I do not own MFB**

* * *

"Why?" the short brown haired girl asked after all of them introduced themselves

"Yeah, Emma is right. They're cool, why not befriend them?" the girl named Aurora

"I don't know, I'm afraid to make friends again" the jet black haired girl said

"Why?" Kuri asked softly

"Because of what happened to me 8 years ago" the jet black haired girl replied

"Why don't you tell us?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, maybe we can help" Crystal said

"I don't think you will understand us" Aurora said slowly

"Why not?" Kiara asked

"And why we?" Sierra asked

"All of us have the same incident and at the same day" The girl named Emma, said

The light blue haired girl nodded, "And we don't think we can tell you what happened to all of us"

"Come on, spill it" Kiara compelled

"We can't" the jet black haired girl said dangerously

"Oh yeah, three of us have the same incident too 8 years ago" Kiara retorted

"Okay, then why don't you **_spill _**it to us" the jet black haired girl challenged

"Calm down Dia" Emma calmed the girl named Dia

"Not unless you tell us yours" Crystal said

"Three of us also have the same incident 8 years ago, right girls?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, and we never spill it to anyone and makes it a secret between three of us" Kuri said

"How about we spill it at the park, near the big oak tree?" Sierra asked

"Great idea," the light blue haired girl said, "We'll be there"

"Neptune! we haven't discussed about it" Aurora whispered

"I think it's a great idea" Emma said

"If you guys agree, I'm following too" Dia shrugged

* * *

_**At the big oak tree...**_

"Ok,now, it's time to spill the secrets" Kiara said and rubbed her hands

"But you and all of you," Dia or better known as Diamante said and glared at each of them except Aurora, Emma and Neptune, "You better not tell anybody about this" Dia said

"Of course, and you can't tell ours" Nadia said

"It all begins when I played with this boy named Tsubasa. He and I were good friends, when, he ignored me and started to avoid me lately. When I found out, I ran to the forest and found them," Dia said and looked at Aurora, Emma and Neptune. Dia continued, "And we all have the same problems"

The girls are all speechless and looked at one another

"Why are you guys looking at us like that?" Neptune asked

"We have the same problems too" Nadia said

"Us too" Lucy said

"That can't be true," Emma said and shook her head, "It just couldn't be"

"Did they planned to ditch us?" Sierra said and got up

"Maybe, but if they did, what should we do?" Crystal asked

"Let's planned our revenge" Kiara said with a devious grin

"Oh, I need to be in it" Dia said and smiles deviously

"So, what's the plan?" Nadia asked

"I have no idea" Kuri said

"Do any of you know, what we're going to plan?" Neptune asked

"I've got one" Kiara said and whispered, "First, we need to..."

* * *

**Finished. I couldn't update the next chapter to soon since, I'm grounded which means no gadgets for a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**A new chapter is posted! I hope you gus enjoyed this chapter and**

**I do not own MFB**

**But before I start the chapter,**

**_SOPA IS BACK!  
WARN EVERYONE!_**

**_A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot..._**

**_Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!_**

**_Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!_**

**_: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html_**

**_: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /_**

**_: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml_**

**_and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word..._**

**_: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4_**

**_POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!_**

* * *

_**Tonight...**_

A boy with blonde hair was walking down the steets with sacks of money. He walked and walked and walked when he thought he saw a shadow following him. He turned, and walked slowly

"You don't know what's going on" a voice whispered and followed the boy

_**Some hours later...**_

The blonde haired boy went inside a big house and walked down the hallway when a long, thin metal hit his head.

"OMG, how much did he eat everyday?" the voice complained as the owner of the voice dragged him out of the boy's house

* * *

"What do you think of my new toga?" a boy with lavender hair asked his green haired friend

"Ugly" the green haired boy said as they turned and walked down a dark alley

"You didn't even turned to looked at it" the lavender haired boy whined

"Whatever" the green haired boy said

"Hey," the lavender haired boy nudged his friend and pointed to the wall beside him, "Look at those shadows"

The green haired boy turned and froze along with his lavender haired friend. They both looked at each other and slowly and very carefully turned their heads. They're heads was knock by two figures. As the two figures dragged the two bodies out of the dark alley

* * *

A boy with black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows, was sitting on a dark brown bench. He picked up a bloody red rose and began playing with it.

A sudden movement behind the bushes made him turned and drop the beautiful flower. He looked at the bush seriously then turned around and picked the rose up. "Sleep tight" a voice behind him whispered in his ears as he fell unconscious

* * *

**Hope it's not too crappy**

**See you next chapter!**

**R&R ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm back with the chapter :)**

**And I'm very sorry for AnimeEmma for not understanding the last chapter. I'm also going to apologize for all the readers because of the short chapter. **

**I do not own MFB, and wish I did :D peace!**

* * *

The doorbell rang, a red head boy looked at the door smiling brightly. He ran towards the door and opened it to reveal a boy with white hair and red highlighters. "Ryuga...finally you came" the red head boy said to the boy known as Ryuga

Ryuga muttered a 'whatever' and went inside the red head boy's house, "Hey, where's the wii remote, Ginga?" he asked

The boy known as Ginga stand beside Ryuga and gave him the wii remote. Both boys sat down and began to play. The door creaked open as both boys averted their attention from the TV to the now wide opened door.

"That's strange, I just locked this door" Ginga said as he closed the wide opened door

"Come on, let's just go back and play" Ryuga said. He turned around quickly as he felt someone watching him. Suddenly, a sound was heard. He looked at the direction of the doorway and saw as Ginga's body being dragged outside. "I'm sorry," a voice said behind him as an object hit his head hard

* * *

A boy with long silver-grey hair was lying on his bed. He was holding a bey and began toying with it. The boy kept on toying it until, he felt it was too boring to be inside the house and stood up. He walked towards the door and opened it. A thin metal was heading towards his face and he quickly ducked.

"Always very hard to fight a brainy" a voice said beside him. The boy looked to his right and there stood a figure with a hood.

The boy asks, "Who are you?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember me" the figure said as she swing the metal

The boy hold the metal from moving and pulled it, "Who are you?" he said as he walked towards the figure slowly with narrowing eyes. The figure stayed where it is standing and quickly grabbed his wrist and twist it. The boy stopped in his tracks, dropped the metal and hold his wrist. The figure took the metal and slowly hit him in the head. The boy fell unconscious and was carried out of his house by the figure

* * *

A shoulder length grey haired boy was walking, a bag slung over his shoulders. As he got nearer to a big school building, he came to a halt as the bushes beside him moved and a silent 'oops' was heard. The boy slowly and carefully looked inside the bushes to see a pink rose. The boy picked the flower up and went inside the building

He had finished school and was walking by himself. He opened his bag and looked at the pink rose. 'That's strange' the boy thought as he began drowning in thoughts. He bumped to a girl wearing a hood.

"I'm very sorry, let me help you" the boy said as he helped the girl get up. When the girl saw who had helped her. She grabbed the nearest thing to her and hit the boy several times. Hard.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at the now unconscious boy. She dragged him all the way and through an alleyway

* * *

A shaggy light violet haired boy was sneaking inside a bank as he began hacking. He looked around cautiously as he continued to hack. A hooded figure walked quietly behind him.

"Ah-ha!" the boy turned and looked at the hooded figure, "I'm used to someone sneaking behind me" the boy smirked. The hooded figure growled as the figure kicked his shin. The boy stumbled back.

"Who are you?" the boy asked

"The police who is going to caught you red handed" the figure replied

The boy smirked, "I like to see you do that" he challenged

The figure smiled deviously, "You're gonna regret what you just said" the figure said as it took out something, "Try this one for size!" the figure yelled as she hit him super hard making the boy unconscious

* * *

"Bao, I'm very worried of my little sister" a teenage girl with pale blue wavy long hair said with a worried expression

The boy known as Bao shrugged, "Who cares anyway? We've searched her everyday and we couldn't found her. And besides, she did broke my heart"

"Bao! How could you be so..cruel!" the teenager scolded the younger boy, "I'm gonna leave, you can stay here as much as you want" the girl said as she leaves

"Just great, now I'm lonely" the boy muttered

A hooded figure eventually heard him and replied, "Actually, you're not" the figure comes out of the shadows

The boy quickly stood up, "W-who are you?" he said

"I'm here, to get revenge" the figure said as she balled her fist

The boy backed away, "I don't even know you"

The figure smirked, "Oh, you know me better than anyone in your life" the figure said before it hit the boy leaving him unconscious. She carried him out of the house and towards an alleyway

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter!**

**Hope you like it! Sorry if it is a short chapter**

**R&R~ **


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm really thanking for those who reviewed my story. I just got home and wanted to post this chapter immediately. So, enjoy~**

**Crystal: Wait! We're sorry, but this is the last chapter**

**Everyone: WTF?!**

**Me: What?! How come I didn't know?**

**Crystal: I don't know, ask your brain**

**Me: Ok, please do the disclaimer Crystal*start sobbing***

**Crystal: Okay, babybluestar did not own MFB. Please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

A boy with blonde haired groaned as he tried to freed himself from the strong ropes that tied him in a wooden chair. The place was dark and creepy. The boy looked and saw another nine boys in the room with him. Another groan was heard as the blonde haired boy looked at his right to see a green haired boy trying to freed himself.

Not long after that, all of the boys began struggling to get out of the ropes. "Curse you monkeys that tied us up" a white haired boy with red highlighters yelled

"Oh really?" A voice asked. The boys looked up and saw ten girls standing there. They walked towards them. As the boys looked at the girls, they all stares at them in disbelieve.

"Nadia?" the blonde haired boy asked, "Somebody pinch me" The blonde haired boy said as an ocean-colored wavy haired girl approached him. The girl was wearing a midnight blue mini dress, held up with royal blue connected down to a blue ruffle on top, with white polkadots and a royal blue ruffle that is trimmed with a dark blue ribbon around her waist is a wide sky blue belt tied with a white ribbon. Her shoes are midnight boots with a royal blue ankle strap. Her hair is pinned back, with a white star clip. The girl, Nadia pinched him. "Oww..." the boy muttered

A lavender haired boy asks, "Crystal? I can't believed it" the boy said

"Well, you better!" A girl with brown hair, light skin and blue eyes, spat. She was wearing a backless black halter neck ruffle top, a black skinny jeans and a black silk dragon ankle lace up ballet flats. She was also wearing a black fingerless gloves. As for her make up, she uses a mascara

"Kiara? It couldn't be you" The green haired boy said and shook his head

"What if it is me?" A shoulder length black-haired girl with red highlights asked, smirking. The girl was wearing a on off the shoulder shoulder red shirt with the words "Mystic" underneath a black tanktop, black skinny ripped jeans and red converse, a black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet

"Lucy? Is that you?" A black haired boy with white highlighters asked

"No, you're personal shopper" A girl with shoulder-length hot-pink hair with bangs and dim emerald green eyes said. She wears a black dress with spiked ruffles on the bottom an the length is above her knees. Underneath that dress she wears a red velvet tanktop that has spaghetti straps, crisscrossed at the back. Her stockings are black and ripped followed by her red 5-inch heels. She wears red lipstick along with her black makeup. She wears black leather gloves and a black belted collar on her neck. Her hair is in a messy bun.

"Sierra? My...friend?" A red head boy asked as he looked at the girl known as Sierra, with sadness

A girl with milky white skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom said, "Better believe it." She was wearing a dark purple T-shirt with black lines in them. A black miniskirt and black combat boots with black sock that has a bit purple at the the top. The socks reach her knees. A black locket with a spider in her neck.

The white haired boy with red highlighters shook his head rapidly, "It can't be you Kuri" he said

"So, what if its me?" A girl with black eyes and long straight black hair questioned. Her hair has a straight full fringe that reaches to her eyebrows. The back of her hair is slightly curly and the lower part of her hair is highlighted red (not fully highlighted just on certain parts of her hair). The back of her hair is styled in a 'v' shape. She was wearing a black collared long-sleeved top. Wears a sleeveless red vest over the top with a thin white ribbon attached to the bottom of the collar. 无效 will be written on the left side of the sleeve and its colored white. She wears blue skinny jeans with 无效 written in black, it is on the right side of her bottom pant leg. Wears grey fur boots with 1-inch heels. The fur coating on the top of the boots.

"I knew it, I knew the one who attacked me earlier was you!" A boy with long silver-grey hair said as he glared to a jet black haired girl

"Ok, now I really hate Brainies!" A girl with shoulder length jet black hair and has sharp cobalt black eyes shouted. Her skin is also really pale. She is gorgeous and her face is always emotionless. She looks really thin. There is a tattoo on her neck which is of a black flying bird with the words 'Believe in yourself' curved underneath. She was wearing a knee length black sleeveless dress with a short white half shoulder high neck jacket on top of it. With that, she wears black leather high boots, black fingerless gloves, black earrings and a platinum necklace with a heart shaped black diamond pendant. Her make up consists black eye shadows and mascaras with bloody red lipstick.

"A-Aurora?" A shoulder length grey haired boy stuttered

"Yeah, it's me" A girl with knee length violet hair and emerald eyes said harshly. But you can actually see that she was sad. Her skin is pale and she also has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that is usually unintentionally hidden by her hair. She has an hourglass figure. She was wearing a black top with an intricate, white heart design on her chest and white, light sleeves and a frilly, knee-length black skirt. Her hair is up in a high ponytail with a white bow and has knee-high black heeled boots.

"Where have you been Neptune? Me and your sister have been looking for you everyday" A boy with red hair asked

"Don't pretend like you care!" A girl with light blue hair and dark blue highlights yelled. She had red eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a dark grey jacket with fur collar and hoodie the pockets have 2 skullshapes on a baggy blue pants.

"Oh really? I don't think girls could do that to us! And I don't think you are Emma! And all of you are just fakers!" A boy with shaggy light violet hair retorts

"We don't think so" A short girl with blueish grey eyes, short short brown hair said as all of the girls took out a flower and throws it at the boys. She was wearing a A black t-shirt that says "Do I look like a care", jeans, dark blue converse. She was also wearing a dark blue eye shadow, and a little bit of blue lipstick.

"Do we have enough prove enough?" The black-haired girl with red highlights yelled as she marched forward but was hold back

"Calm down, Kiara" both the ocean colored wavy haired girl and the brown haired girl said

"Yeah, don't worry Kiara, we still have our revenge" the jet black haired girl smirked and smiled deviously while rubbing her hands

The girl known as Kiara smiled deviously as well and snickered, "Yeah, you're right Dia" Kiara said and the girl known as Dia, nodded

"What do you want from us?" the long silver haired boy asked

"Revenge is what we want" the brown haired girl said with determination

The lavender haired boy asked, "But why Crystal? What have we done to you?"

The girl with long straight black hair said almost immediately, "Jerks, after what you have done to us,"

"We can't forgive what you boys have done to us" the shoulder-length hot-pink haired girl finished, closing her eyes

"Be prepared Ginga," the dark brown haired girl with yellow streaks at the bottom of her hair said and turned to look at the others, "All of you" she said louder

"Wait, why?" the boy known as Ginga asked, raising one of his eyebrow

"Oh, don't worry," the girl with light blue hair and dark blue highlights said and continued, "you'll know it by tomorrow" she turned and walked away with the others

"Wait!" A voice yelled. All of the girls turned around and saw the shoulder-length silver haired boy, "You can't leave us in this condition" he said

"I'm sorry Toby," the girl with knee-length violet hair said softly, looking at him sadly. "Unfortunately, we can" she said and turned her back on him and walked away leaving the silver haired boy in shocked

"Nadia please," the blonde haired boy pleads. The girl known as Nadia, looked at the boy and started walking towards him slowly. Nadia looked at the boy and kneels and touched the strong ropes. "Nadia, no" the short brown haired girl said. Nadia shook her head violently, "No! What you have done to me scared me for life" Nadia yelled at the boy and leaves quickly along with the others

"Good bye boys..."

* * *

**Crystal: That's the last. NO!**

**Me: Actually, no it's not. Surprise!**

**Crystal: Yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Me: R&R~ **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi, I'm here with the actual last chapter.**

**Hope you do enjoy the last chapter.**

**I do not own MFB**

* * *

"Morning. Have fun sleeping?" A cheerful female voice asks.

A male voice groaned, "No, not really. Why do you have to wake us up anyway?"

"Do you remember last night?" Another female voice asks.

Another male voice scratched his head, "I don't think so, what is it?"

A girl with dark brown hair smiles, "Here let me help you." She said nicely. She walk towards the boy and knock the boy's head.

The boy touched the area where the girl knocked his head. As he looked at his hands, he saw blood running down all the way from his hand to his elbow. "You didn't have to be that violent Sierra, you're a girl." the boy said.

"I know Ginga, I'm just going with the plan." Sierra said and walk back to stand beside the others.

A silver haired boy panicked, "What plan?"

A girl with jet black hair raise her eyebrows, "Do you really want to know? It could ruin your morning mood. I remember you being so happy every morning."

The silver haired boy growled, "Dia, I'm serious."

Dia sighs, "Ok, anyone care to explain?" she asks.

"Me." A girl with black hair with red highlights volunteered. "What did you ask again?" she ask sweetly.

"He said," a boy with green hair said between gritted teeth, "What is the plan?"

The black haired girl smiles, "Thank you. So, today- I mean this morning, will be the last time you will see daylight."

A white haired boy smirk, "And how do you do it? Suddenly you girls pull out a gun and pointed at us? Hah! Nice try. I don't think you girls could have a freakin' gun."

"What if we have one?" a girl with straight black hair ask and pointed a gun right in front of the white haired boy's face. The other girls began following the black haired girl's action and pointed their guns at each of their own former friend.

A maroon haired boy stuttered, "W-where did you get that Neptune? Your only twelve. What would your sister think?"

The girl known as Neptune just smiles sweetly and points the gun in front of the maroon haired boy, not even caring the word 'sister' anymore.

Aurora was the only one who uses both trembling hands to hold the gun at her former friend. "Aurora, you don't have to do this. That incident happens in the past, why can't you let it go?" a grey haired boy asks.

Aurora was finding a hard time to speak, "Because no one cares me more than these girls do. Why can't you understand it?" she retorts.

"Because I don't understand girls. Because I can't understand them, I can't understand you." he yelled. Aurora started sobbing quietly while a short brunette tried calming her down.

"And there goes a girl, crying." a lavender haired boy said gloomily.

A blonde haired boy shot the grey haired boy an annoyed look, "Thank you Toby, great chance for us escaping."

An ocean colored haired girl points her gun closer to the blonde's face, "So you guys are planning to escape am I right?"

"Um, no?" the blonde haired boy said.

"Answer honestly. Honesty is the best policy." a brown haired girl said sternly, also pointing her gun closer to the lavender haired boy's face.

"Yeah, we've been planning it all night." the lavender haired boy confessed.

The jet black haired girl nods, "Great, let's start with the plan."

The black haired girl looks ready to kill, "Well you better hurry up, cause I can't wait for this face to disappear."

The short brunette smiles, "Then let's do this."

"Wait!" A girl with hot pink hair said, "We haven't told them our goodbyes."

"Oh yeah, well hurry up then." the ocean colored haired girl said.

"Goodbye Masamune. I hope the Heavens will accept you." the pink haired girl whispered.

The short brunette kneels and look at a light violet haired boy, "Count yourself lucky Hyoma, we won't torment you and your friends."

The dark brown haired girl whispers, "Wish you luck Ginga, I hope you're accepted too."

"I never thought you'll ever done those actions you did in the past. Hope you get accepted." the brown haired girl said.

"Now, for your punishment, you and your friends' skeleton will lie here till someone finds you anyway." the black haired girl with red highlights spat.

"Tsubasa, the brainy. I hope you didn't get accepted like the others and die painfully!" the jet black haired girl hiss.

Aurora just simply waved her hand to the grey haired boy known as Toby.

"Goodbye Bao, I hope you find your way to Heaven." Neptune said to the maroon haired boy.

"Don't underestimate girls Ryuga. Even though boys are stronger, girls could be one too." the black haired girl said.

The ocean colored haired girl kneels, "Chris, I hope you did get accepted. If you didn't, not my fault at all." the ocean colored haired girl shrugs, and stood back up.

"Well, that's our goodbyes. Let's kill." the brown haired girl fix the gun towards the lavender haired boy. Everyone began doing the same.

Aurora dropped her gun, "I don't think I can do it."

BANG! The jet black haired girl shoot, the bullet barely miss the silver haired boy's head. "Shoot! It miss him!" she yelled.

"I don't think I can do it either." Sierra said and dropped her gun.

The ocean colored haired girl complained, "It feels like the gun won't follow my direction towards Chris' head."

"I can't." the pink haired girl said and sat at the ground, not even bothering to try and shoot Masamune.

Masamune grins, "Thank you Lucy! You're the best!"

BANG! Now it came from the girl who has black hair with red highlights. "Gosh, this gun just can't shoot his head can it? Is it in love with him or something?"

BANG! The bullet hit the metal ceiling. The brown haired girl hit the gun a few times. "This gun just won't work!

BANG!BANG!BANG! The black haired girl shoot but the bullet never hit the white haired boy's head. "I don't think it's a real gun anyway."

"I don't think that's the problem" the lavender haired boy said.

The silver haired boy nod, "I think you girls still have some feelings for us inside each of you."

"No! That can't be." the short brunette said, not believing what the silver haired male just said.

"That could be." Chris said making the ocean colored haired girl furious.

"How can it be? I spend my whole life trying to forget him, and you still say I have some feelings for him? That is absurd." she said with venom.

The brown haired girl threw her gun behind her and started walking away, "I think its pointless talking to them. I'm going crazy." she said and opened the metal door.

"I agree." Aurora begin walking towards the door and stood beside the brown haired girl.

"Count yourself lucky boys. The next time we meet, you're dead." The jet black haired girl said and walk outside the room.

Nadia look at Chris and walk out of the room along with the others.

Ginga sighs, "We better count ourselves lucky like they said."

After some awkward silence, the white haired boy said, "My name is Ryuga, what's yours?" Ryuga asks the boy beside him.

"Kyoya, you?" the boy known as Kyoya ask to the boy beside him.

* * *

**That's the last chapter. I'm still deciding to put up the sequel for The Flashback.**

**Goodbye!**

**R&R~**


End file.
